Ten Years
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Rachel had lived a long life watching people change but there's one person who doesn't seem to change no matter how much he grows. One Shot Fanfiction.


"Hello, everybody. Resoleon here and welcome to another Blazblue Fanfiction-"

Tao leaps onto Resoleon. "Director Person, you're alive!"

Resoleon throws Tao off stage. "Of course, I'm alive! Check my profile, Tao! Anyway, it is going to feature Rachel and Ragna yet again. I would like to note that until the first line separator, the entire scene is a flashback. Thus the reason why nearly half the story is in Italics. It shouldn't prevent you from enjoying the story, though. "

* * *

**Ragna X Rachel Short Story: Ten Years **

_In the Rose Garden, Ragna had just been utterly defeated by Rachel. Ragna was lying faced up on the roses, trying to catch his breath. Rachel really worked him to the ground. From up above, Rachel was gently falling to the ground next to Ragna. Ragna stares at her eyes that had disappointment scribbled all over them._

_Rachel nods in disapproval. "I'll be honest with you, this isn't good at all. You need to be less reckless and more intelligent when using that gargantuan blade."_

_Ragna growled, while still lying on the ground. "I don't need you to tell me that! I know I keep screwing up but I can't just lie here like this! Come on! Let's keep going!"_

_Rachel slaps Ragna's face. "Insolent! You're such a fool. Just let it be, Ragna."_

_Ragna clenches his teeth. "I just...I just..."_

_Rachel interrupted him. "You just nothing! While you need vast improvement on your skill, you need to know when the need comes for rest. That time has now come."_

_Ragna buries his head into the roses. "Fine! Just get me out of here! I don't care if I get warped lying down like this!"_

_"Nay. You're staying here." Rachel replied right away._

_Ragna's eyes popped. "WHAT?"_

_Inside the sitting room, Rachel was standing in front of the huge window, looking at the moon. Ragna was sitting on the chair, looking very bored._

_Eventually, Ragna broke the silence. "This is so goddamn boring! When can I get the hell out of here?"_

_"When you're completed your training." Rachel said while still looking out the mirror._

_Ragna groaned. "Then why am I sitting on my ass like this? I need to go train if I'm ever going to get out of here!"_

_Rachel slowly turns around to face Ragna. "All you know is fighting, eh? Well, take this opportunity to expand your extremely narrow horizon. Do something to occupy yourself. I'm not stopping you."_

_Ragna puts his index finger under his chin. Then, he got the idea. "I could go mess with your stuff animals."_

_Rachel shook her head no. "Unacceptable..."_

_Ragna said his next suggestion. "We could go give your stuffed animals makeovers."_

_Rachel thought about it for a moment. "Although it was quite nice to see Gii in a baby's outfit and a pacifier, and Nago in a maid's outfit, that is out of the question, also."_

_Ragna growled. "Then how do you expect me to entertain myself? I thought you weren't stopping me?"_

_Rachel glared at Ragna. "I expect you to do something respectable. Read a book or something. It will give your mind at least an exercise of its imagination skills. That is, if it has any."_

_Ragna scoffed. "That's boring as hell! It's just staring at words!"_

_Rachel's eyes thinned to menacing slits. "As I feared, your brain has no imagination skills, whatsoever. How does it even allow you to fight the way you do?"_

_Ragna pointed at Rachel. "Stop trying to tell me who I am! I know who I am and nobody especially you can dictate who I am!"_

_Rachel turns back to the window and stared at the moon. She thought to herself about Ragna. "Ragna, you can't expect to realize your inner potential with just brute strength. You need other attributes and you fail to recognize that. Hopefully, you realize that as you grow because I genuinely worry about you..."_

* * *

Ten years later, Rachel and Ragna were training yet again. This time, both of them were standing up instead of one being down.

Rachel looks at the moon. "That is all, Ragna. Rest."

Ragna tucks his sword away. "What's the matter? Afraid to get your ass whooped by me, the guy with no brain?

Rachel continued to look at the moon. "I'll admit...you've grown somewhat since I first met you as an insolent infant...but you've earned some degree of credit to me. You're not as reckless and you've actually become quite skilled in blocking. Not only that, I've actually seen you look to people for advice whenever you needed it. I'm honestly impressed."

Ragna couldn't help but let a smile slip. "So...does that mean that I'm all set? We don't have to do this shit anymore?"

Rachel's head quickly levels with Ragna's. "Nay. You still need to be better."

Ragna's mouth dropped slightly. "What? But you just said that...you were impressed with me."

Rachel's head shook. "You idiot. And I thought that you've actually grew a brain. It turns out that you haven't, as I was afraid of. Earning praise from me is the first of many steps in our training. You have yet to utterly obliterate me."

Ragna hung his head back and stretched out. "Come on! We've been doing this for ten years! Only now, you've given me all that admiration shit and now you went back to insulting me!"

Rachel turns away. "Ten years, and not much has changed from you. Keep going like that. Though it's sickening to me and your enemies, it's what makes you the resilient warrior you are."

Ragna didn't take it as a compliment. "See? There you go again! You always change your attitude every second? What the hell are you even thinking?"

Rachel ignored Ragna's question and peered into his eyes. _"You've grown indeed but you still show flashes of when you were young. The young are fools, Ragna and you're one of them. But what sets you apart from the rest is...your...rebellion. Keep your rebellion strong so that you may one day prove me wrong about you."_

* * *

As always, thanks for reading my Blazblue Fanfictions. Review if you'd like. I felt as though I rushed this one a bit. Also, I had no clue what I was doing as I was writing this. It just sort of...came out. Oh well. At least it's readable.

**Ten Years: End**


End file.
